With the advent of what is sometimes referred to as motorized personal watercraft sold under the trademarks WAVERIDER, JET SKI and the like, which may weight three hundred or more pounds, a need has arisen to be able to easily place such craft in or remove them from the water at a seawall, such as from a docking area (as distinguished from a beach or launching ramp) utilizing a structure that while permanently mounted is of low profile that will not substantially interfere with the view of the water, and which may be easily removed for winter storage or servicing. Prior art devices in the form of davits, overhead cranes or hoists having a horizontal beam swingable at the top of a vertical column with a chain falls or the like hanging from the beam, all present substantial obstruction of views and require considerable installation costs.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a low-profile hoist for small water-craft that may be easily and inexpensively installed at the seawall, which will pickup a craft in the water, lift it up and over the seawall and deposit it on the ground or on a trailer, as desired, or return it to the water, and which may be fabricated for a low enough cost that it may be sold for a modest price.